


你会看到飘雪停泊的梦乡

by shunzi66



Category: r1se, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunzi66/pseuds/shunzi66
Summary: 如果你也相信传说多漂亮
Relationships: 赵磊/翟潇闻
Kudos: 5





	你会看到飘雪停泊的梦乡

己亥年末，小赵精研月余，终于通过机动车驾驶员考试，简直欢欣鼓舞。他跃跃欲试，驾照到手第一天打算载某人回家。

这天大家上完晚班，小赵从地库角落开出来一辆沃尔沃，截停在保姆车面前，大声地问：有没有人来买我的火柴。

小翟本来已经上车，闻言从车后座挤出来，站在车门前面居高临下地凝视小赵（及其爱车），后犹如神兵降落在小赵的副驾。小赵顺利开张，又按一下喇叭：还有人吗，有人走吗，满了就走满了就走。小翟爆笑，说别喊了你的火柴小爷今天包了。小赵于是佯装认真地问，你包我啊？小翟故意用力夸张闭眼，挤出营业式的人间苦瓜表情，很甜蜜地说：那当然得是真的啦。

小赵荣升香车小开，踩下被包养的油门，转眼奔出去二里地，后趴在堵得血红的高架上。旁边小翟穿黑色蓬松羽绒服，进入车内就充实起软和暖的气氛，此时在安全带里挣扎着脱出自己的茧：他先将左臂从衣袖中抽出，再抽出右臂，两只手臂抱紧团在胸前，撑得整个人像只气鼓鼓的面包。小翟本人约莫算是微甜，脸上偶尔浮现夸张的苦笑，细细观察，这道苦后味也是甜口。小赵两只手撑在方向盘上，叹一口气，慢条斯理地朝前方说对唔住啦面包都是我的错。小翟生气地盯着他看，突然噗嗤地爆裂出笑声，团成一个胖气球似的倒过来同小赵亲嘴。

小翟当然是甜的，尝一点在心头，就有微醺的感觉。其时刚刚入冬，天气虽然冷，到底是干燥，小赵所以隐约有点恨恨，感觉这个亲嘴里面缺了些许柔情的点缀，如雪花或者雨水或者一缕夜风。（那需要划一整盒火柴许愿！）不划算，讲究人小赵想了又想，又再跟小翟亲一亲嘴。他们亲完之后，很神奇地，像是变成了小孩子，各自不做声地重新打量对方。小赵是酷一点的男孩，小翟是另一个比较可爱的男孩，两个人互相调味，驾驶加满了油有暖风供应的轿车，就可以公路流浪到天边。

醉意的对视持续到红线结束，小翟率先揉了揉眼睛，指着前方说可以走了诶。

小赵也醒过来，化身飙车野郎，突突突地轧回家，像是开拖拉机上山。车一停稳，小翟从轰轰烈烈的副驾位置上跳下来大叫：爱上一匹野狼我的家里也没有迪斯科。小赵心领神会，跟随舞担比划左手右手一个慢动作。

很久很久之前，他们在一个岛上玩游戏，需要在两人背后贴上不同的姓名对坐聊天，谁先踩到自己背后的地雷要算输。小翟不但背后贴关键名词，还在胸前贴有金碧辉煌的定语。小赵坐端端正正，望向不惧素颜（妆发时间约1小时）山东蛊王小翟，问他觉得大家谁唱得比较好。小翟不假思索，说我。说完立刻又补，半个身子猫过来抓住小赵的手，说还有你。被摇晃的小赵几乎要倒，昏昏的就很开心，大笑扬言：小翟这个人太虚伪啦！后面又聊了几个回合，好几次小赵几乎就要猜出自己背后到底是谁，但是阴差阳错地，居然始终都没猜对，他像一个失控的不倒翁，往错误答案径自地倒下去了。作为惩罚，小翟用充气锤轻敲他背，小赵护住发型笑眯眯地也不闪躲，当时风和日丽，两人均十分开心。

他们回到大别墅，门厅里黑漆漆的，不知道同事们没回还是已经睡了。小翟高兴，宛如春游归来的小学生，淋着从门外路灯借来的光，坐在地板上哼哧地拔自己的靴子。小赵比较得意，一边举起手机拍摄小翟脱鞋实况，一边问小翟哼的是什么歌。小翟头也不抬，依然哼着不知名歌曲，敞开的外套挂在肩膀上危危将要坠崖。黑房间里有发光的植物缓缓爬出，蔓到小赵的影子里，小赵被这微光点住，顿时心明眼亮，他忽然能猜出来，猜出来自己背后的名字到底是谁，因此他用稍大的、相对严肃的声音快速且工整地喊：翟潇闻。

小翟不明所以，没来得及组合情绪就转过头来。那张脸上空茫茫一片，很像一张在大雪天地里回望的，年轻的爱人的脸。

（完）


End file.
